Colder Than Ice, Hotter Than Fire (formerly Just Another JoBlair Story
by permanentproblem
Summary: Takes place in the last season. Blair and Jo are never on the same page. Will they ever end up together? J/B
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: So after reading up all the FOL stories I decided I wanted to try one too. I haven't written anything in years, so it's probably not very good. I have ideas for more chapters for this story, though I'm not sure if they will ever get written. I had to google a few things I knew nothing about (motorcycles, the New York area, fancy things Blair would've had in 1987) so I apologize if some of it sounds stupid. Also, it may seem like I'm stereotyping lesbians in this chapter, but I was just trying to take Jo back to be more of the character she was in the earlier seasons. This takes place right after Down and Out in Malibu, the first episode of the last season.**

* * *

Chapter One - Jo's Secret

"How'm I supposed to sleep with you in here making all that racket?" Jo asked, scowling up at a fully made up Blair, who was dressed to the nines in an sparkly red evening gown.

"Jo, Jo, Jo, don't be so down just because you couldn't get a date." Blair's words were cruel, but she was smiling. "It's nine o'clock on a Friday night. Even someone with your looks and social standing shouldn't be sleeping already." Blair crossed the room from her dresser, where she'd been looking for her bottle of LouLou Cacharel.

Blair sat at the foot of Jo's bed and patted the curled up form beneath the covers. Jo moved away from her touch. "I'm going out with Bob tomorrow. How about after I get home from my date with Keith tonight I call him and ask if his brother wouldn't mind taking you out?"

Jo's head swirled with the garbled information. "Call _who_?"

"Bob. His brother is rich, handsome, and I think a little romance may be just the thing to shake you out of this bad mood you've been in lately." Blair spoke playfully, leaned over and ruffled Jo's hair as if she were a dog. Jo had had enough.

She sat up in bed. "Your stinking cologne is making me sick. Now get the hell out of my face!" She jerked her bed sheet up violently, causing Blair to jump back and flee towards the door. Blair knew how Jo could get when she lost her temper and had no intention of ruining anything about her appearance for tonight's date by getting in the crossfire. It took too long for even Blair Warner to reach such levels of perfection.

"And stay out!" Jo shouted, throwing her pillow in the direction of the closing door.

* * *

Blair, Tootie and Natalie were quiet the next morning at breakfast. They had all stayed out late the night before and were half asleep when Beverly Ann entered the kitchen humming. "Good morning, girls", she said cheerily. "Where's Jo?"

"Who knows," Natalie answered. "She took off at about the same time Snake dropped me off early this morning."

Tootie picked up on that right away. "This _morning_! Whoa, Nat, that must've been _some _date!"

Natalie smiled mischievously. "Hey, when you got it, you got it! Anyway, the point is, she just ran out without even saying goodbye or where she was going."

"Jo's really been off since she moved back here from California", said Tootie, voicing what had been on all of their minds. Jo had temporarily lived in Malibu over the summer, but recently moved back. "She's always so grouchy nowadays."

"With Jo, how can you tell?," Blair deadpanned halfheartedly, but she didn't mean it. When she'd first met Jo seven years earlier, her first impression had been that the tough girl seemed perpetually angry about something. But after having gotten to know her, she realized that Jo really did have lots of other emotions. She'd seen Jo cry more times than she could count, had been comforted by her when she'd really needed a friend, and laughed with her over the ridiculous situations they always found themselves in. The two friends enjoyed trading insults and one upping each other, but it was just a game. Blair needed someone to take her down a peg or two sometimes and Jo needed someone around to remind her to lighten up. They were the perfect pair. Blair was concerned about whatever had been bothering Jo, making her so tired and irritable, but to admit there was a problem would just be making a big deal out of something that was probably nothing at all.

"Tootie's right," Andy appeared, yawning. "Jo nearly bit my head off the other day just for leaving my skateboard on the stairs."

"Let's just give her some time", said Blair. Then an awful thought occurred to her. "You don't think she's sorry she moved back in with us, do you?"

* * *

When Jo finally got home that evening, she looked happier than anyone had seen her in weeks. Dirtier too. She was wearing coveralls instead of her usual blouse and long skirt and had smears of dirt and oil on her face and in her hair.

"Jo, what happened to you!", Blair was shocked when she stepped out of the bathroom, where she'd been taking a shower in preparation for her date that night.

"Nothing 'happened to me.' Well, something did. Something great! I got a job down at Hudson Valley Bike Shop. They laughed at me when I first asked about a job, but once I started talking about how much I knew about parts and valves and oil filters they let me check out some of the bikes. I fixed the engine on a Honda in about five minutes flat and they gave me the job right away!"

Jo looked so excited that Blair really wanted to be happy for her, she really did. "But..but, I thought you'd changed." she stuttered. "I thought I'd molded you from the Bronx barbarian you were when you came to me into the almost normal, almost socially acceptable woman you'd become. You still had a long way to go, of course. But..why would you want to go back to being Mr. Goodwrench?" Blair flinched, expecting another explosion, but Jo had had too good of a day for it to be spoiled by Blair. She just sighed and shrugged. "I guess I'm just tired of pretending to be something I'm not," Jo mumbled.

Blair grinned as if she hadn't heard. She'd had a good day too. "I guess it's not such a catastrophe." she relented. "And I've got a surprise for you that will make you even happier. Just let me get dressed and I'll tell you what it is."

Blair ducked into her room without saying another word and disappeared into her closet.

* * *

"_This _is your surprise?," Jo glared at Blair across the side profiles of two coiffed young men. "A night out with these two clowns? I thought I made it pretty clear yesterday I wasn't interested."

A horn blew angrily outside. They were sitting squashed in the backseat of a limo in bumper to bumper traffic with Blair's date and his brother sandwiched between them. Jo was too pissed off to even care that the men could hear every word she was saying.

Blair, who had been chatting pleasantly with Bob, turned her mega watt smile on Richard. "Pay no attention to her. She's just shy."

Richard looked as uncomfortable as he felt. He'd been promised a good time with Blair's nice-looking roommate, but so far the evening had consisted of listening to the two women arguing mixed in with Bob and Blair flirting and making out right in front of everyone.

"She'll feel better once we get to the Met," Blair said soothingly, as if Jo had always professed to be a big fan of Zurbaran.

The museum was packed with New Yorkers and culture-seeking tourists. By the time they had made it to the second aisle of the art exhibit, Blair was walking between Bob and Richard, her arms entwined with each of them. It made Jo sick how Blair acted sometimes. She could be such a phony, and Jo had seen all the 17th century paintings of religious figures she cared to.

Blair was tossing her hair and admiring her reflection in a glass case when Jo took the opportunity to separate from the group. She stole down an abandoned stairwell and spent the next hour seething in hatred over that blonde twit who was always butting in and trying to control her life. Blair was her friend, but sometimes that was hard to remember.

Dinner at the lavish Maxim's restaurant afterwards wasn't much better. Jo hated fancy places like that, hated that Blair had insisted she wear a dress and high heels on this date. Why did she always let Blair talk her into things she didn't want to do? She felt awkward and invisible as she watched Blair dazzle both men. The hair flipping, the winking. It was all nauseating. She really had a talent for it, though, Jo grudgingly admitted to herself. Blair gave her dates very little in terms of physical pleasure, Jo was sure of that. Even at 22, Blair still proudly claimed that she was "just a tease." That was good, considering the amount of guys she went out with. But still, men were always putty in her hands. They seemed to consider it a great honor just to sit in awe of her presence.

Blair, on the other hand, was having such a great time she'd almost forgot Jo was even there. She relished the attention she got from her admirers, and now, thanks to her friend's bad attitude, she had two in one night. She wasn't going to let Jo's brooding interfere with her fun.

When the limo dropped them home, however, Blair turned off her charm as fast as it took her to close the door in Bob and Richard's faces, both of whom were eager to plan another date with Blair.

"What was all that about?," she demanded, frowning at Jo, who had kicked off her shoes and was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table in a very unladylike manner for someone wearing a dress.

"You didn't have to insist that we leave early. You could've tried to have a good time."

A canned laugh track that exploded from the TV seemed to be mocking Blair. She marched over and punched the power button, zapping Estelle Getty's face into a tiny square.

Blair stood directly in Jo's line of vision, arms crossed. "You really embarrassed me tonight. Why can't you just be like everyone else?"

Jo threw down the remote. "Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I can't be like you and change boyfriends like you change your underwear. If you don't like it then get off my case and stay out of my life." Jo stomped upstairs to her and Blair's shared room and slammed the door.

* * *

Give her time and space. It's what Jo always wanted when she got like this. But stay out of her life? Even though Blair knew Jo didn't mean it, the words still stung. She didn't see much of her own family. Her parents were busy, important people and never had many blank spaces on their calendars for Blair. So maybe she was a little clingy with her makeshift family of friends that she'd lived with for years. Maybe she even came off as pushy and controlling. It was only because she cared so much. The thought of losing any one of them, especially Jo, was too horrible to imagine. When Jo had moved out to take a new job last summer, Blair had convinced herself that she didn't care. What good would it have done to agonize over something she had no control over? They were all going to have to move on eventually, as painful as the thought was. But now she felt bad that her own actions had caused her friend to pull away from her. Oh, she wished Tootie and Natalie hadn't gone to a movie tonight. Blair suddenly needed someone to talk to.

In her room, the first thing Jo had done had been to change out of that god awful scratchy dress and in to her cozy worn pajamas. Then she collapsed on her bed in the corner by the window, and like she had so often when she was alone since coming home from Malibu, dissolved into tears.

That's when Blair opened the door. Without knocking as always. Without a thought to Jo's privacy. But Jo was in such a vulnerable state she didn't feel like arguing the point.

Like the night before, Blair sat at the foot of Jo's bed, but this time Blair's tone was serious.

"Are you going to tell me what the problem is or do I have to guess?" Her only answer was a sniffling sound from Jo's direction. "I thought maybe you missed living in California and regretted moving back in with us."

Jo was silent for so long Blair feared that she'd been right. But finally Jo cleared her throat and whispered, "A man proposed to me while I was out there. Not Paul, someone I met after you guys came back home from visiting me. Jack was the greatest guy I ever met. Nice, down to earth. We had a lot in common."

Blair gasped, "But that's _good_ news, isn't it? Is that why you didn't want to go on the date tonight? You should've just told me."

Jo fell silent again. Blair began to get frustrated. Jo was deliberately being obtuse. Finally it dawned on her. "Oh, I understand. You had a bad break up. That happens sometimes. It's probably why I prefer to spread myself around the dating pool. There's not as much chance of that happening." Blair looked down and toyed with a loose thread on Jo's bedspread. She seemed to catch herself and looked up smiling, "Not that any man would ever dump Blair Warner."

Jo rolled her eyes at Blair's trademark narcissism. "No, you don't understand. He didn't dump me. He wouldn't have. I told you, he was the perfect man."

"Then what?" Blair asked.

"I can't tell you. It would...change things."

Blair sighed. "Look, I'm not leaving this room until you tell me. I'll admit that you've helped me out a few times when no one else could. I'm not perfect, okay? I'll only say that once. Remember how you helped me study for my LSAT test? And remember Chad and how you stayed up with me all night long just so I wouldn't call him?"

"Yeah..."Jo said guardedly. That had been a long time ago.

"I'm staying up with you all night now. Until you'll talk to me." Blair smiled brightly. Then she turned solemn. "We don't like to see you this way. We care about you. _I _care about you."

The idea of having to sit up all night talking to Blair must have done it.

"Well, okay. But you have to promise never to tell another soul about it. Maybe there's more to you than most people give you credit for, including me, but I'm really taking a risk telling you this."

It must be big. "Yes, yes, I promise," Blair said impatiently.

Jo swallowed. "The reason I couldn't accept Jack's marriage proposal is..I just didn't feel anything for him. Even though I should have. Even though I wanted to." she hurried on before Blair could tell her it wasn't a big deal. "It's not just that. I've never liked any guy...like that. I mean, I've always gotten along better with men because I have more in common with them, but that's all there ever was to it. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Blair blinked uncertainly. God, she could be so thick.

"I like girls, not men, is that clear enough for you?" Jo spoke more harshly than she'd meant, but she was in a rush to get it out. To her surprise, Blair burst into laughter. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all. Do you even get what I'm saying? That I'm a lesbian, no interest in men romantically? Not like the other girls? It's really not funny."

"I'm sorry, Jo. I'm just relieved is all. You had me worried for a second that you were dying or something. Just being a lesbian, that's something we can handle. I really should have suspected what you were going to say. It's not that much of a surprise."

"What do you mean?," Jo asked suspiciously. This wasn't going at all like she'd imagined.

"I mean that you aren't exactly the embodiment of the typical female. Tootie and Natalie and I had quite a few discussions about it when you first arrived at Eastland."

"You were talking about me behind my back?" Jo sat up and leaned on one arm.

"No more than we did anyone else. Do you want to talk about it now?"

Jo yawned. She felt as if she hadn't slept for years, but she also felt as if a two ton weight had been lifted off her chest. "No thanks. Not tonight."

"All right then. Now lie down and try to get some sleep." Jo lay back obediently and let Blair pull the covers up to her chin. Blair then crossed the room and flipped off the light switch."And try not to worry. Everything will be fine. You've always got me in your corner, so how can you lose?"

Jo smiled in the darkness at Blair's words. And for the first time in a long time, that night she really did sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading if you made it this far. Coming up in Chapter 2: Blair tries to help Jo to embrace her new-found identity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry this is so short and doesn't exactly fit the description I originally gave in the preview. I had to split up the chapter because there was so much going on that it was too long. Thanks for the views and feedback. I'm not too confident in my writing so it means a lot to me.**

* * *

"What about Eddie?," Blair drilled, as she swabbed another envelope with a wet sponge and stacked it on the dining room table.

"We were more like friends."

"The college professor? What about the boy from Paris that you cried over? Now I know you liked _him_." Blair had been naming off all Jo's old boyfriends as they sealed invitations for a charity fundraiser Blair was partly in charge of.

"Not like that, I didn't," Jo protested. She was tired of explaining herself. "It was more about not wanting the trip to end. And I had to at least try to be like the rest of you girls. Now will you stop it?"

"All right, all right. I just wanted to be sure you're sure. That was quite a bomb you dropped on me last night." Blair said as she went into the kitchen for more envelopes.

"Yeah well, what happened to your laughing and saying everything was fine?" she rolled her eyes as she saw the huge stack of envelopes Blair was carrying. "We're going to be here all night!"

"Oh no we won't. I have a date. But anyway, Jo," Blair stopped and put her hand on Jo's shoulder. "I meant what I said. I'll help you through this however I can."

Jo's eyes met Blair's briefly and she smiled tentatively. Blair sat down and they resumed their work in silence for a few minutes.

"What about Bill?"

"Blair!"

They were interrupted by the sound of Tootie and Natalie clattering down the stairs. An interesting contrast, Tootie was clad in her bathrobe and slippers while Natalie was wearing a purple, puffy sleeved formal gown. Jo was puzzled. She couldn't think where Natalie might be going dressed like that.

"Are you two at it again? We don't have time for this." Tootie seemed in a panic about something. "I need your help, Blair. Jeff'll be here in an hour and I don't have anything nice enough to wear!" She didn't get to see Jeff very often since he lived across the country and when she did she wanted it to be special.

"Calm down, Tootie. Jo and Blair aren't ready yet either." Natalie assured her.

"What are they talking about? Where are we going?" Jo was clueless.

Blair shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Well, I got a call this morning about there being extra tickets to this dinner dance event at the Ritz tonight if I wanted them. I thought it would be just the thing for Tootie with Jeff visiting. I didn't mean to leave you out, Jo, honestly. It's just that it's...couples only." Blair rushed on. "I would've found you a date if you didn't have one, but I... didn't think you'd be interested," she finished lamely.

Tootie and Natalie stared at them both in utter confusion. "Why wouldn't she..," Tootie started, but Natalie's hand clamped down on her shoulder stopped her line of questioning.

"I see", Jo stood and scrapped her chair back, "No sweat. I've got things to do tonight anyway. You guys go and have a good time."

Jo sounded sincere. If her feelings were hurt, Blair reasoned, she would've been able to tell. Still, when she, Natalie and Tootie got home that night and found Jo embroiled in a game of Uno with Beverly Ann and Andy, Blair knew she had to do more to help her friend than simply say she'd be there for her. She had to _do _something. If Jo was really serious about this lesbian thing, Blair was going to make her into the best lesbian she could be. She had to dig into her bag of tricks and push Jo out into the world until she was truly happy. And no one was better at pushing than Blair Warner.

* * *

A few days later, Blair maneuvered her Porsche into an empty space at Harrison's Department Store.

"So what's this big mystery shopping trip about?," Jo asked from the passenger's seat. "You know I'm not going to let you buy me anything." Blair had headed her off at the pass as soon as she'd gotten in the door from work, claiming she needed Jo's help in purchasing a few things.

"Suit yourself," Blair said as she shifted into park, "but did Cinderella complain when her fairy godmother turned her rags into a beautiful ball gown?"

"I guess not. But I still don't know what you're babbling about."

"I'm _your _fairy godmother," Blair was enjoying her little game. "I had to wait until we were alone so I could tell you. I made some calls around. I found some discreet little places in the city where you can make some new friends. But before Cinderella can go to the ball we've got to find her something suitable to wear."

Jo gazed absently out the window at a pigeon strutting around the parking lot. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this," she finally said.

"Of course you are," Blair insisted. "Besides, you can always change your mind. Christmas is in what, three months? Consider it an early present. Come on," Blair elbowed Jo, "It'll make you feel better. Shopping can be the best form of therapy there is, trust me."

"Then you must be the healthiest person in the world." Jo intoned.

"There's my old Jo back. See, it's working already." Blair said teasingly.

Jo wondered if this was Blair's way of easing her guilt about leaving her out of the girls' plans the other night. It was just like Blair to try to buy her way out of a situation. But Jo had to admit to herself that she had been a little down lately, even after opening up to Blair about her sexuality. It was hard watching her friends go out every night and have fun, knowing she could never really be a part of it.

So she found herself following Blair from store to store, rejecting one polka-dotted monstrosity and frilly three-tiered skirt after another. Blair was unimpressed at Jo's final selection, jeans and a plaid shirt just like several she already had, but as the sales clerk rang them up, she just sighed and handed over her Visa card. "If that's what makes you happy, Jo."

* * *

Then came the moment of truth. Would Jo take Blair's advice and work up the nerve to visit a gay bar, or as Blair put it "one of those places" that she had found for her? Blair had been bugging her all day since she let her take her shopping. Part of Jo was curious. She wanted to go to see what it was all about. She'd always hated having to go to dances and parties with her friends where she had to feign interest in every guy who talked to her. The thought of being free of that obligation was appealing. On the other hand, just marching into a situation so different from any she had experienced, and to do it all by herself seemed like it was going to take more courage than Jo had.

"Can't you come with me?" Jo asked that night as she watched Blair rifle through their closet, looking for something to wear for her umpteenth date that week. Didn't she ever get tired of it? Jo wondered. All that smiling and winking and pretending to be interested in Biff or Bill's latest accomplishments on the football field had to get old after a while.

"Jo, Jo, Jo, you wouldn't want _me _tagging along. That would be taking a chance on no one giving you a second glance, and we want to get you noticed, remember?"

It was a good thing she was used to Blair's over inflated opinion of herself, Jo thought. But she was probably right about one thing. This was something Jo needed to do on her own, whether she wanted to or not.

"I assure you that this little...gathering place my mother's ex-boyfriend's ex-stepdaughter told me about is in a very upscale neighborhood in Greenwich Village," Blair went on from inside the closet. "I wouldn't steer you wrong. Now go out there and make us proud. And good luck. I'll be thinking about you." But when Blair stepped back into the room, it was empty. Jo was already gone.

* * *

**Coming up in Chapter 3: Jo has made lots of new friends and spends little time at home anymore. Blair doesn't like it one bit - could she be jealous? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Though I'm a big Jo/Blair fan and have no trouble writing about them romantically, I need to confess now that I know next to nothing about the gay and lesbian world. That's why we couldn't follow Jo into her gay bar and I chose instead to focus on Blair's jealousy and burgeoning feelings (which were more pertinent to the story anyway). I didn't feel like I could go too deep into detail about Jo's new experiences with coming out and her sexuality and do it justice. I do plan on writing more from Jo's POV in future chapters, though.**

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Jo was hardly ever home. She was working some of the time, Blair knew, enjoying her new job as head technician at the motorcycle shop. She'd earned so much she was even able to buy one of the shop's best BMWs, at a discount of course. Jo seemed to be embracing her old self, the girl who came to Eastland in a blaze of glory, running over Mrs. Garrett's flowers and dressing in such a way that Blair and Natalie had first mistaken her for a boy. Jo didn't wear dresses anymore as she'd begun doing over the past few years, and she'd stopped crimping her hair and trying to keep up with the latest fashion trends.

Blair didn't mind that. It's true she'd scoffed at Jo's wardrobe and lack of polish when she first met her, but after a while, all those little flaws just became a part of who Jo was. And Jo had become her friend.

What Blair couldn't stand, what grated on her last nerve was that Jo spent every night with those new friends she'd made at the lesbian night club Blair herself had suggested. Apparently, Jo had been a big hit there. Oh, why had she done that? It was so uncharacteristically selfless of her. Gone were the days when Blair would return from school or a date and have the warm familiarity of Jo to sit and talk to. No one was around to fix her hair dryer at a moment's notice or grudgingly run errands for her. Now Jo was gone all the time, and the few instances she did have time for Blair all she wanted to talk about was whatever new girlfriend she was currently going out with. Blair shuddered. Maybe she wasn't as okay with this as she thought. If she could at least meet some of the girls and know what they were like, maybe ... but Blair had a feeling that would only make things worse, and besides, Jo was having to sneak around because Blair was the only one who knew what was really going on. Jo had made up a story to tell the others about having a new boyfriend.

That was one thing Blair couldn't figure out. Jo had had plenty of boyfriends before. More long-term ones than Blair, because Blair usually didn't like to limit herself. Blair had never really been resentful of the time Jo had spent with any of those guys over the years. So why did she care so much now? Could it be that Blair had sensed that Jo wasn't authentically attracted to any of them, no matter how she tried to act? So that Blair had never been in any real danger of losing her to anyone? Or maybe it was because Blair knew she couldn't compete with men anyway, and Jo's new friends being female put them on the same level playing field. For Jo's friendship, that is. That was all. Not that anyone could be in Blair's league. But still, Blair was the one turning down dates with Peekskill's most eligible bachelors to stay home alone and brood and stare at the clock. God, Blair needed to find the number of her mother's therapist. She didn't like feeling so territorial, and over Jo, of all people.

* * *

Blair had her law school books spread out in front of her on the couch. She was going to try to get a head start and study for her test on civil procedure that was still two weeks away, but she couldn't concentrate. The phone ringing in the kitchen was a welcome distraction.

"Daddy!," Blair was thrilled to hear her father's voice on the other end of the line. She slipped off her reading glasses and put on her most dazzling smile. A teacher at the boarding school Blair had attended for sixth grade had told her that people could "hear" how you looked over the phone. As much as she hated to admit it, Blair probably hadn't looked her best lately. She hadn't been sleeping well, and didn't spend as much time on her appearance. "Did you call about the fundraiser dinner? The invitations are all sent out." Every year, the Warners and the Rosenwalds, another wealthy New York family, put on a big fundraising event for some worthy cause. The Rosenwalds believed in doing most of the work themselves rather than hiring others, so although Blair always had to pitch in a little, she didn't mind because she got to see her father.

"Yes, Princess, I wanted to talk to you about the fundraiser. Hershell thinks it would be a good idea for you and the boys to put on a show of doing all the dishwashing and serving yourselves. Since we're raising money for underprivileged youth, it would just look better if we showed that our families can do all the same menial tasks as everyone else. Now, I know how you don't like work and responsibility, and to be frank we're all a little concerned if you can handle it. But I told everyone you wouldn't let us down."

"No, that would be fine," Blair made a mental note to ask Jo to help her. "As long as there's still time for us to catch up. How are you?"

"Never better. It's so nice to hear your voice. Sweetheart, I've got a client here. I'll see you Saturday at the dinner. Just remember what we talked about."

The phone went dead before she realized he'd hung up. Blair retreated back to her place on the couch with her books with a lonely, empty feeling inside her. Her best friend had deserted her. Her father, whom she hadn't talked to or seen in a year, only had time for a brief phone conversation that was mostly spent lecturing her and giving her orders.

Blair looked up as Beverly Ann came into the living room balancing a laundry basket heaped high with clean clothes.

"Blair, did you get the phone? I had my hands full."

"Yes. It was for me," Blair moved her books out of the way so Beverly Ann could sit down.

"A young man, I'm sure," the older woman said, folding a towel into a rectangle. Then she stopped and looked at the Blair intently. "Or maybe I'm not so sure. Is it me, or have you not been going out as much lately?"

It wasn't just her. Much to the chagrin of the single men of New York state, Blair hadn't been going out at all. She'd made all kinds of excuses about needing to study, but the truth was that she liked to be home when Jo finally got in.

"I have midterms coming up," Blair said with a nod of her head indicating the stack of books on the floor.

"But you're already a good student. I'm sure you'll do fine. You know what they say about all work and no play." She threw a sock without a match into a pile.

Blair decided to come clean, or at least be as candid as she was able to under the circumstances. "Beverly Ann, do you ever get lonely with Mrs. Garrett so far away? Jo might not be in the Peace Corps on the other side of the world, but she might as well be with as much time as she spends away with her new ... boyfriend." Beverly Ann looked at her curiously. "And Tootie and Natalie have each other. And you have Andy. Maybe I have a long line of admirers, but all the dates in the world can't compare with friends."

Beverly Ann smiled. She knew it wasn't easy for Blair, who always liked to appear so poised and in control, to talk like this. "I do miss Edna, but we make it a point to stay in touch. I think you should tell Jo how you feel."

* * *

How she felt? Blair wasn't even sure of that herself. Several confusing thoughts had been nagging her since Jo became so distant. Really a lot longer than that, if she was honest with herself. She remembered how reluctant Jo had been to tell her about being gay. Blair had admonished her about how friends should tell each other everything. She decided to wait up for Jo no matter how long it took. She settled herself on the couch for a long wait. She nodded off in the middle of a 2 am showing of Casablanca on the Late Nite Movie. She must've been really tired, because in between drifting in and out of sleep she dreamed of herself in Ingrid Bergman's place and Jo as Humphrey Bogart. If only life were as simple as a movie. Even when they don't have happy endings, at least they get to have a beginning, unlike some things in real life. And then they could always have Paris...

Blair awoke to the rumble of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway. Then keys jangled outside the door and the knob turned slowly. Jo was obviously trying to sneak in without waking anyone. She turned from the door, helmet under her arm, to find Blair, squinting in the light, watching her from the couch.

"What're you doing up this late? Don't you have school?," Jo set down her helmet and keys on a table by the door and moved closer to Blair.

"Don't you have work?" Blair asked, voice thick with sleep.

Jo shrugged, "I manage."

As Blair's mind slowly started to function again, she tried to think of a way to start. "I wanted to ask you a favor. My father needs someone to help wash dishes at the fundraiser Saturday. Actually, he asked me to do it. But he doesn't think I'll do a very good job. I just thought if I had someone to help me get done quicker, I might get to talk to him ... and the other guests of course."

Jo slung herself into the armchair opposite her friend. "Can't you ask Tootie or Nat?"

Blair shook her head. "They're too excited about mixing with the celebrities that are going to be attending. I couldn't deprive them of that."

"But Blair, you worked for years in the Eastland cafeteria. You may not like to work, and you may spend too much time looking at yourself in the reflection of the plates, but you do just as good as anybody else. And anyway, Saturday's no good. I promised Brenda I'd take her to see Slam Dance that night."

Blair made a face. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I think you've been spending entirely too much time with all those girls. Don't you get tired of dating all the time?"

Jo burst into laughter. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? It wasn't that long ago I thought the same thing about you. I'm not doing anything you haven't done."

Blair hoped that was true. She patted the spot next to her on the couch. "I think it's time we had a little talk."

Jo sighed, but she sat next to Blair anyway. "It's late, Blair."

"When will I ever get another chance to talk to you? This isn't like you, Jo."

"That's just the thing. I wasn't the real me before. Well, I was in a way, but it was like part of me was missing." Suddenly Jo's demeanor changed and she grinned at Blair. "I really have you to thank for helping me. I've never been this happy."

Jo's words were like a slap in the face to Blair. All the years they'd spent together, and Jo had never really been happy? It took a few meaningless dates with some trashy tramps off the street to bring out the real Jo?

"Are those women prettier than I am?" Blair asked abruptly. The words slipped out before she knew what she was saying or had time to wonder why she would ask such a thing.

"What? Gimme a break," Jo looked even more surprised than Blair and instantly she wished she'd kept her distance and stayed in the chair. "I never thought you'd admit anyone could top the great Blair Warner."

"Well ... ?," Blair wasn't going to let go of the question. It was embarrassing, but she'd already asked and couldn't take it back, so she'd might as well take advantage and find out.

Jo thought for a second. Why was Blair asking this? As arrogant as she was, Blair usually didn't fish for compliments. "Why would I answer and give you an even bigger head than you've already got?"

"Can I take that as a no?," Blair pressed for a more definite answer.

Jo felt defeated. She wished Blair would give it a rest. She didn't like giving the other woman any extra leverage. If she answered truthfully, Blair would go around acting like she had some power over her. Not that she didn't do that already. "It's late," she said a second time. "I don't feel like going through the third degree."

"I only have one more question." Before Jo could object, she went on quickly, "It'll only take long enough for you to say 'yes' or 'no'."

Jo stared down at her own clasped hands. Her heart pounded in her ears and she could feel herself getting hot. This was getting into dangerous territory and she could only imagine what the question might be. "Go on before I change my mind," she mumbled.

Blair was oblivious to the turmoil she was causing. Even though everyone else in the house had been asleep for hours, she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Ever since you told me you liked girls, I've been wondering. Have you ever been attracted to me? Ever? Even a little? I mean," Blair tossed her head, "if you like women, you would almost have to be ... wouldn't you?"

The room was quiet except for the low murmur of the television set. Jo had been afraid Blair's question was going to be something along those lines. Finally, Jo regained her composure. "You just answered your own question, didn't you?" She got up and stretched. She felt more at ease the further she got away from Blair."Listen, I'd love to stay here and keep feeding your already massive ego, but I've got work in the morning." She made a hasty exit up to their room, hoping Blair wouldn't follow her.

Blair was dissatisfied. She stared at the muted television screen. What had possessed her to ask those questions anyway? No wonder Jo ran off like that. Blair must have been temporarily insane due to sleep deprivation. On tv Bergman and Bogart were still on the screen, this time having an intense conversation that left a teary eyed Ingrid brandishing a gun at Bogart. The scene lacked the fire and passion of some of Blair and Jo's old fights, though, Blair mused. All those years together with all that pent-up tension. What would it have been like if she or Jo had been a boy? Would they ever have gotten together? But Jo didn't like boys, Blair remembered. And Blair did. Everyone knew that. She'd spent so much time lately reminding herself.

* * *

**Please stay tuned for Chapter 4 in which Blair breaks Jo's trust when she thinks Jo has let her down. **


	4. Chapter 4

Usually Jo liked coming down to breakfast being made in the morning, but the girls were making such a racket, and there was a decidedly burning smell wafting from the stove.

Jo stood shaking her head at the scene. Blair was at the stove trying to flip something in a skillet. Tootie and Natalie looked as though they may have been helping earlier, judging by the aprons they were wearing and the flour dusted on their faces, but they were now sitting at the table pouring over a copy of The National Enquirer.

"Can't you even make pancakes, Blair?," Jo asked, poking at one on a plate that looked like it was supposed to be done.

Blair slapped her hand away. "They aren't pancakes. Can't you tell? They're going to be dessert crepes for the party tonight. They would've come out a lot better if the stove was working right." Suddenly Blair seemed to remember who she was talking to and smiled at Jo beseechingly. "You don't happen to know of anyone who's good at fixing things, do you?"

Jo groaned. "Not today. It's my one day off and I've got a million things to do."

Blair stuck out her bottom lip. "I guess I'll just have to disappoint Daddy, then," she gave an exaggerated sigh, "Even though I haven't seen in him a while and he expects me to let him down ..."

"Fine, fine" Jo grumbled, "Get my tools if it'll shut you up!"

Blair grinned impishly. She'd known Jo would come around.

* * *

Four hours later Jo had not only fixed the stove, but had joined the cooking party. She was helping Tootie and Natalie pack hors d'oeuvres into boxes. "I can't believe they're making _Blair _do some of the cooking for this shindig."

"I can't believe they got Eddie Murphy to appear," Tootie sighed, her eyes dancing.

"That's all she's been able to talk about. It's Tony Danza I can't wait to see," Natalie put in.

Blair had been standing quietly behind the counter watching the others closely.

"Jo, can I talk to you for a second?," she called.

Jo ambled over. "Don't tell me you've got more cooking to do. I don't think I could look at another crêpe or dullsville domestic"

"Dulcia domestica," Blair corrected.

"as long as I live," Jo finished.

"It's not that. It's just ... " She nodded at Tootie and Natalie, who'd gone back to work packing boxes. "You see why I can't ask them to help me tonight. But you don't care about rubbing elbows with the rich and famous ... or anyone who's evolved enough to walk upright." Blair sighed. It was too easy to revert back into their banter. It was hard being vulnerable and asking Jo for help. "I'm afraid I won't get to see my father tonight at all if I don't have someone there to help me with my responsibilities. He's such an important man, but I have so much to tell him. So ... will you?" Blair looked at Jo pleadingly. She hated admitting she needed the other girl for anything.

Jo felt herself being swayed under Blair's penetrating gaze. Why did she always let Blair manipulate her? She needed to learn she couldn't use Jo like that. "Not this time, Blair. You should've asked me before I already made plans."

"I see," Blair dropped her sincere tone. She slung an arm around Jo's shoulders and turned toward Tootie and Natalie. "There's something I've just learned about this 'new Jo' we've become accustomed to, girls. Unlike the old Jo, she lets down her friends."

Jo jerked away. "I let down my friends? You call what I've been doing here all day letting down friends? You think I spent hours fixing the stove and making crap for your hoity toity rich friends to eat for my health?"

"All I'm saying is," Blair began, but Jo interrupted.

"All you're saying is, you're full of it. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to get ready for my _date_," Jo said the last part meaningfully, hoping it would piss Blair off. She sure deserved it.

Tootie, Natalie and Blair watched Jo storm out of the kitchen.

"I wonder what's bugging her," Tootie said looking after Jo. "I thought it was fun, the four musketeers all working in the kitchen together again. It was just like old times."

"Yeah, including Jo and Blair getting into it. At least they didn't start throwing food," Natalie smirked. "Maybe Jo's just having a fight with her boyfriend. When are we finally going to get to meet him anyway? What was his name again, Blair?"

But Blair was saved from having to invent a name for Jo's fictious boyfriend by the sound of the doorbell buzzing insistently in the living room.

Blair stumbled clumsily backwards out of the room. "I'd better get that."

In the back of her mind Blair was hoping the visitor might be her father, coming to spend a little time with her before the benefit. But instead a worn looking middle-aged woman stood on the doorstep, fidgeting impatiently.

"Mrs. Polniaczek, how nice to see you. It's been too long." Blair stepped aside to allow Jo's mother to enter.

"Is Jo around? I can't get her on the phone so I thought I'd come by and see if there was anything the matter," Mrs. Polniaczek looked at Blair suspiciously. "Did she tell you anything?"

Blair flashed a reassuring smile. "She's just been going out a lot lately. I believe she has a new boyfriend. Why don't you sit down and I'll see if I can find our little social butterfly. I think she's getting ready for a date right now."

What would Jo's mom say if she knew Jo was really dating girls? Blair wondered as she climbed the stairs. Jo's family were devout Catholics, so that's probably why Jo hadn't told them yet. Still, they were bound to find out. Jo couldn't hide forever.

Jo was nowhere to be found in their room. There was the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, though. Blair could also hear Jo's off-key humming of some undesernible tune. Blair knocked loudly to be heard. "Jo? I need to talk to you."

The humming stopped. "For the last time, I ain't going with you tonight so save your breath!"

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Blair answered weakly, but this time there was no reply.

"I've been worried about Jo too, Mrs. Polniaczek," Blair confessed when she'd given up trying to get Jo's attention and had rejoined their visitor. "I think you may be the only one she'll listen to."

Blair knew it was probably wrong, but she did miss the old Jo who was her friend. It was for her own good. Something made her plunge on.

"I wasn't entirely truthful when I told you Jo had a new boyfriend," Jo's mother's eyes widened as she waited for Blair to continue.

"In fact, I've been concerned about the kind of people she's been spending time with ... "

* * *

"BLAIR, GET IN HERE!," Jo's angry voice nearly shook the whole house. Everyone came running into the living room where Jo had been talking to her mother. Everyone except Blair.

"Jo, there's no need to shout!," Beverly Ann looked around. "Did Rose leave already? I was just about to put some coffee on."

"She's gone," Jo scanned the room. "And I need to talk to Blair. Alone." Jo wasn't shouting anymore, but she had a quiet intensity in her eyes that was frightening.

Tootie and Natalie had backed themselves against the wall. "Boy, would I hate to be Blair right now. There is going to be some kind of trouble." Tootie sounded almost like her little girl self again.

Just then, Blair appeared at the front door. She looked repentant, none of her usual fake smiles and bravado.

"Let's let the girls talk. And there'll be no eavesdropping." Beverly Ann added, as though she could read what was on the younger women's minds.

"And no bloodshed, I hope," they could hear Natalie say as they left the room.

When they were alone, Jo could only think of one thing to say, "Why?"

Blair just stared sheepishly at the floor. She knew her reasons, chiefly that she was jealous, weren't exactly altruistic and weren't going to endear her enough to Jo to make things right again.

"You know, I should knock your teeth down your throat. Think that would stop you from flapping your gums?," Jo advanced forward menacingly until she was right in Blair's face.

Blair looked her right in the eye. "Go ahead and hit me if it'll make you feel better."

Jo was taken aback, "What!?"

"I probably deserve it." Blair said simply. "You have my permission." She blinked expectantly, waiting for the blow.

Jo considered. The offer was tempting. The conversation she'd just had with her mother was one she never wanted to repeat. She'd had to convince her that Blair was horribly mistaken, and even so, she wasn't sure her mother entirely believed her. And worse, the way she had taken her rosary beads out of her purse and nearly cried at even the thought of her daughter being a lesbian was enough for Jo see that her family was never going to accept her the way she was.

So should she hit Blair? It would feel good. But that was something the younger, immature Jo would've done. Besides, she didn't need a Warner-sized lawsuit on her record.

"You're not even worth it," Jo hissed. She didn't normally intentionally hurt people's feelings, but it was obvious Blair had deliberately sabotaged things for her. Out of all the possible things she could've done to punish her, hinting to her mother about Jo's sexuality was at the top of the list.

"You did this just because I wouldn't let you boss me around anymore like you own me." Jo went to the hall closet and grabbed her jean jacket. "I'll have Tootie and Nat pack my things for me. I don't ever want to see your face again."

Before Blair could say anything, even goodbye, Jo slammed out of the house.

* * *

After riding around for an hour Jo finally remembered she was supposed to go to the movies with one of the girls from the club. It was about the last thing she felt like doing right now, but she'd already promised and it might get her mind off her problems.

Why can't more girls look like Blair? Jo found herself thinking before she could chastise herself for being so shallow. That was Blair's department. Brenda seemed to be a nice enough girl, but with her short haircut and general mannerisms, she seemed more like a boy. Nothing wrong with that. Jo wasn't so feminine herself these days. But she just wasn't attracted to that type. It had been fun getting to know new people, but all the girls she'd met so far were either boring or thought they were better than anyone outside their little group. As freeing as it felt to not have to pretend to be someone she wasn't, there was always an empty feeling just below the surface. Of course, Blair was far from perfect and also acted like she was above other people, but it was kind of cute when she did it. Jo inwardly scolded herself again. Blair may be the best looking woman she'd ever seen, but she was a real piece of work. And look what she'd done to her. "Two please," she told the ticket taker.

What a stupid movie. Blair would've loved it. Blair. Blair. Why couldn't Jo quit thinking about her? She must be feeling guilty for how hard she'd been on her this afternoon. But no, Blair had deserved that and more. She'd said so herself.

Now that Jo had said she was moving out, she really had to. She thought of all the things she would miss out on being away from her friends. She remembered the Christmases she'd spend in Peekskill when she had nowhere else to go, and sharing the paper in the morning with Natalie, listening to Tootie rattle on about the latest show she was acting in, and her and Blair's complicated and volatile but sometimes fulfilling relationship. It was going to be lonely living without her friends. What was she thinking? Blair wasn't her friend. She was a snobby, vain, egotistical pain in the ass. But she could also be sweet and caring, and generous to a fault. Blair was spoiled, but if you were ever in a jam and needed anything, she didn't hesitate to whip out her wallet and share with her friends. Most of the time it made Jo mad. It hurt her pride to have Blair give her money and made it seem like Blair thought she was better than Jo, but she understood the main sentiment behind it. But now Jo was going to have to try to live without her. Hell, it would probably be great! Jo remembered where she was and tried to concentrate on the movie.

* * *

What a prize-winner of a day, Blair thought as she balanced a tray of croquettes in one hand as she walked through the crowded ballroom, offering smiles and platitudes to whomever she passed. Her heart wasn't in it, but Blair could hide her emotions well. And everyone thought Tootie was the actress of the group. Right now Blair's role was: charming young hostess without a care in the world.

Still no sign of her father and it was already ten o'clock. All she could think about, however, was her fight with Jo. Blair knew she'd been wrong, that she'd acted out of selfish motives, but she hadn't expected Jo to react so strongly. She never wanted to see Blair's face again, and had all but said that she was moving out. Blair felt a pang of sadness every time she thought about it. She kept replaying different moments they'd shared over the years. Happier times, and even their heated arguments. They'd both secretly enjoyed those. Well, up until the last one. Even the time Jo really had punched Blair in the face hadn't felt this bad.

Blair pushed through the swinging doors into the kitchen where she and Mitchell and Hershey Rosenwald, sons of a friend of her father, had been meeting to set up the food to serve the guests.

Mitch cracked up when he saw her for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. "Nice dress, Blair. You should try that look more often."

On top of everything else, when Blair arrived for the charity dinner, eyes still red from crying earlier, she'd found out she was supposed to wear a tacky French maid uniform. It was supposed to add to the ambiance, the event coordinator had explained. They wanted the underprivileged youth who were attending as the guests of honor to feel the Warners and the Rosenwalds were working stiffs just like everyone else. It seemed patronizing to Blair. She was sure Jo would think so. Not to mention it was humiliating.

"Hey, why aren't our parents having to slave in the kitchen and wear special outfits?," Hershey wondered aloud. "David isn't even bothering to show up."

He had Blair's attention at the sound of her father's name. She looked up from refilling her tray. "What did you say? My father isn't coming? Do you know that for sure?"

"He called yesterday and said he had an emergency meeting in Tahiti, poor guy. Didn't he tell you?"

"Of course. I was just ... never mind." Blair seemed to snap out of her revere and smiled brightly. "Let's finish up here so we can mix with our guests. I've been dying to catch up with Princess Stephanie!"

* * *

At first Jeffrey Dorissant, the event coordinator of the highly lauded Warner-Rosenwald Charity Ball, thought his eyes were deceiving him. The woman, if she could be called that, who'd just pushed in the entrance way stuck out like a sore thumb at this upscale gathering. She was wearing a ratty jean jacket, a plaid shirt and blue jeans, and had her rather greasy hair pulled into a ponytail. She definitely didn't look like the $200 a plate type. He rushed over to her.

"May I help you, miss? Are you certain you are in the right place?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for my friend Blair Warner." The young woman surveyed the crowd.

"Blair Warner?" Surely David Warner's classy debutante daughter wouldn't want anything to do with someone like this. Then it dawned on him.

"I am so sorry, Miss ... ?

"Polniaczek."

"Miss Polniaczek. I should have known right away but my head has been in a million places this evening." He laughed lightly.

Jo stared at him.

"You must be one of our friends from the Society For Underprivileged Youth here to sing for us. I can't tell you how much we are all looking forward to your group's rendition of We Are the World."

Jo took exception to that. "I'm not here to sing! I told you, I'm here to see my friend. Look, if you're not going to help me then get out of the way," she gave the man a gentle shove and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

She finally found Blair sitting alone in the kitchen area. She was at the table with her chin propped in her hands, gazing into space. She looked as lonely as anyone Jo had ever seen. Jo cleared her throat. The sudden noise made Blair jump.

"Nice outfit."

The way Blair's face lit up when she saw her made Jo know instantly that she'd made the right decision to cut out early after the movie and try to find Blair.

"Jo, what are _you_ doing here? I thought you hated me."

"I did for a minute there, but then I realized I never gave you a chance to explain." Jo grabbed a chair next to Blair's and turned it around before straddling it.

"There is no explanation really. I was jealous and selfish. Like always. I guess ... I'd gotten used to having you around." Blair turned away. "It wasn't the same without you."

"Remember how I said I'd never been happier because before a part of me had been missing?"

Blair nodded. She didn't want to remember that, but she did.

"Well, another part of me has been missing since I haven't been around as much. Maybe a bigger part. I think I'd better cool it with going out so much anyway."

Blair reddened, "Because your mother suspects what's going on?"

"That and ... I've missed you guys." Jo's tone was noncommittal, and she'd included the others in her statement, but Blair knew what she meant.

"And you were probably right about me not being the greatest friend lately. So I'm here to help. I'll take care of everything here and you go talk to your father."

"Oh, that's all right. He had a big meeting he had to attend," Blair said offhandedly, "There's always next year!"

"That's his loss."

Blair smiled. Jo always knew just what to say to make her feel better.

"I was finished here anyway," Blair said. "Do you want to go find Natalie and Tootie? They're probably out there talking Don Johnson's ear off." They both laughed.

As they stood up and walked toward the door, Blair touched Jo's arm. "Jo, just one more thing." She impulsively flung her arms around the other woman's neck. Jo awkwardly placed her hands around Blair's waist. Then as Blair pulled back, just as naturally as she had with Cliff or Chad or any of her old boyfriends, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Jo's. It only lasted a few seconds before Blair jumped back as if she'd been burned. Jo stood in stunned silence. They both knew that in that instance their friendship was forever changed. Before either had a chance to react, the door swung open.

"There you are!," Jeffrey declared triumphantly. "Miss Warner, this reprobate demanded to see you and then assaulted me right on the main floor. I have witnesses. I'll just take her off your hands right now."

Blair shot an amused glance at Jo, but the other girl seemed lost in her own world. She was still in a daze as she was taken by the arm and escorted out. Blair followed them. She was subconsciously grateful for the temporary distraction, but she and Jo had a lot to talk about when they got home.

* * *

**Chapter 5 will see Jo considering her career options and trying to fend off advances from Blair. Someone asked why she would do that. It's mainly because I'm not ready to end the story yet, but Jo will have her reasons too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice I've got a title now. It's the same story obviously. Thanks to jaxx37 of the Redefining Shakespeare story for coming up with it. Check it out if you haven't already.**

**This chapter is not x-rated at all, but it is as sexual as I will ever get on here, so I just thought I'd post a warning for those who don't like that sort of thing.**

* * *

Jo pried a bolt from the engine of a Kawasaki and threw down a wrench. Work at the motorcycle shop could be monotonous. There weren't a lot of riders in Peekskill and some days, like today, she only worked on one bike. Motorcycles had excited and fascinated her as a young girl, and they still did to a degree, but lately she'd been wondering if she'd made the right choice coming to work here full time. Her mother hadn't paid an arm and a leg for her to go to a fancy school to have a job she didn't even have to use her brain for. There had to be more to life than this.

Yet Jo had been purposely putting in longer hours to get away from Blair. The dumb blonde seemed to have it in her head that she and Jo should try getting together romantically. Not long ago Blair had been dating every man who came her way, provided his name carried enough prestige, but now that Jo had told her she was a lesbian, Blair suddenly wanted to try it too. She really had lost it, Jo thought, cornering her in the hallway wanting to talk, waiting up for her at night, leaving her notes signed with the "i" in Blair dotted with a little heart. Jo had taken to making sure she was with another member of the household at all times, but the more she avoided Blair, the more determined the other woman became.

"Jo, there's some lady here wants you to look at her bike, " Tom, her boss, brought her back to the present. "I told her I'd do it, but she heard you were the best."

"All right," Jo sighed. She'd been ready to go home, even if it meant facing Blair.

The Yamaha that Tom was rolling in looked brand-new, not a dent or a scratch anywhere on it. And, oh God, behind him strolled in an all too familiar blonde who looked completely out of place, her high heels clicking on the dirty garage floor.

Jo considered ducking behind one of the bikes, but she was sure she'd already been seen. "Blair, what are you doing here and where did you get that bike?"

"I just bought it today. I thought I'd let you give it a once over," Blair smiled seductively and twirled her hair.

Jo grimaced. "Blair, this has got to stop. It's getting to be borderline harassment. I am NOT," Jo looked around to see if anyone was around and spoke more quietly, "I am not going out with you or whatever it is you want so get that crazy idea out of your head."

Blair pouted. "But why not? I'm your best friend. Is it so bad that I want us to get ... closer?," Blair walked over to Jo and stood right in front of her. She casually draped her arm around Jo's shoulder. "Why does it matter that I'm a girl? I certainly never had to beg for a date before."

"That's just it. This is all a game to you," she pulled out of Blair's embrace. "It's not to me. It's my life. And anyway, what kind of friend would I be if I took advantage of the fact that you're a spoiled brat ditz who thinks she should always get her way? Believe me, tomorrow you'll be drooling all over some rich suit and you'll have forgotten all about this. Except I'll have to remind you sometime to rag on you about it." Jo punched her playfully on the shoulder, trying to lighten the mood.

Blair sighed. "I don't think you're being fair to me, but if it bothers you that much, I'll stop. I'll concede defeat. Blair Warner can't have anybody she wants." Blair shrugged. "Just don't tell anyone."

Jo smiled. "All right then." She looked at the motorcycle, still gleaming and begging to be ridden. "Hey uh, Blair, mind if I take this baby for a spin? You wanted me to check it out for you after all."

"Go ahead. I have no use for it. I'll probably just take it back to the dealership on the way home."

Jo thought what a waste that was. Then she saw Blair leaned against the counter with such a sad look on her face that it made Jo's heart lurch in sympathy. Hey, it wasn't like she wasn't tempted. She'd fantasized about her and Blair together a few times throughout the years. That had only served to add to the hostility she already had toward the obnoxious rich girl. But Blair's physique was like a magnet to Jo's eyes. She couldn't quit looking at her even when she hated her. Yeah, Jo deserved a medal for doing the right thing on this one.

"Want to come with me? If you don't mind risking getting your designer duds dirty," she said, nodding at Blair's mauve dress and matching heavily shoulder padded jacket.

"Oh I don't mind," Blair said, brightening a little.

"Just don't try any funny stuff, okay?" Jo said as she lead the way out.

"I'll try to contain myself," Blair said dryly.

* * *

A few days later Jo sat in the living room looking at the want ads. It seemed she was overqualified for everything. She didn't mind that, but she still hadn't found anything any more meaningful than her job at the bike shop. At least she had more time to think about it. Blair, true to her word, had stopped bothering Jo after their little talk.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. A delivery man stood hidden behind a dozen red roses.

"Ooh, I'll take those," Natalie seemed to appear out of nowhere behind Jo, ever vigilant of any sign of male attention. After inspecting the card, she frowned, "For Blair. Typical."

The man still stood expectantly on the doorstep.

"I think he's waiting on his tip," Jo muttered to Nat.

"I think that's Blair's job," Natalie said pleasantly. "Blair!," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What is it?," Blair asked when she finally made her way into the room. "Oh ... how lovely," she said without a trace of her usual enthusiasm as she paid the man and closed the door. Usually Blair wasn't shy about parading around any tokens of affection she received from her admirers. In fact, she seemed to thrive on showing off her gifts almost as much as the attention itself.

"So, who's it from?," Good-natured Natalie had already gotten over her disappointment that the flowers were for someone else.

Blair looked at the card. "Everett Zuckerman. An old friend. I'm supposed to have dinner with him tonight."

"Well, you don't seem very excited about it. I'd say Everett is thinking of this as more than a friendly little get-together, judging by those roses."

"Natalie, Natalie, Natalie," Blair sighed and put her arm around the other girl, "Someday when you're a little older you'll realize there's more to life than dating and men, and dating and men," Blair was starting to sound a little more like her old self.

"I sure hope not," the younger girl quipped, "First Jo starts dressing different and gives up her old dream job and now you're giving up men. Next Tootie will probably quit acting and join a circus. I don't know what's going on around here."

"Actually Natalie, I think you're right. It might be fun to go out tonight with someone who appreciates me." Blair aimed a purposeful look at Jo.

What's she looking at me for?, Jo wondered. It didn't matter. As soon as Blair started dating again, things could go back to normal.

* * *

Even though it was only October, a heavy snowfall belted down on Peekskill all day. Jo couldn't take her bike out to pursue any of her job leads, so she sat around and watched Blair get ready for her date, which was apparently still on. No man would let a little snow get in the way of spending time with Princess Warner. Jo imagined that Everett and all the other men who lusted after Blair would think she was crazy for turning her down. They would probably think Blair was a little off her rocker for propositioning Jo in the first place too. Which she was.

"How do I look?," Blair asked as she twirled from the full length mirror she'd been preening in front of.

"Just a notch or two above normal, but I don't think old Everett will mind if he's already used to you."

Just like old times, Jo thought, as she watched the anxious young man take Blair's coat, his hands slightly shaking. He was kind of nerdy, Jo appraised. Didn't really seem like Blair's type, but if this date was going to make Blair forget the stupid games she'd been playing with her, it was good enough. She watched as the couple drove out on the icy street into the cold blustery night.

* * *

Two hours later everyone but Blair was sitting in the dark living room listening to the radio. The electricity had gone out and Beverly Ann was lighting candles.

"The earliest snowstorm on record struck New York, Connecticut and other parts of New England today, burying some areas in more than a foot of snow that has closed roads and airports" a newscaster reported in between snatches of static, "We advise all residents in the listening area to stay indoors if at all possible."

"Poor Blair. Maybe she shouldn't have gone out tonight after all," commented Tootie, who was wrapped in a blanket.

"She's probably using the storm as a way to get closer to that dork she's with," smirked Jo, "Pretending to be scared and all. You know Blair." Although truthfully Jo was feeling a little guilty at how anxious she'd been to get Blair out of the house.

"This is just like a horror movie. "We can make Friday the 13th Part Seven right here." Andy put his flashlight to his face and spoke in a fake spooky voice. "Who's going to be the first victim?"

* * *

After Jo had had all she could take of the repetitive weather reports, Andy's ghost stories, and waiting for word on Blair, she took some of the candles and a flashlight and trooped grimly up to her and Blair's bedroom. She positioned the lit candles throughout the room, climbed into bed and tried to get warm.

Everyone else must have gone to sleep sometime after Jo, because by the time she was awakened to a sound in the hallway the rest of the house was quiet.

She could barely make out Blair's shadowy figure in the dim candlelight. She appeared to be getting undressed so Jo averted her eyes, and directed her question to the ceiling.

"Where've you been all night? Didn't you know we were having a major snowstorm or were you too busy flirting with that guy to notice?"

Blair gave a high-pitched giggle, "I guess I was having too good of a time to care. Everett just adores me. He nearly tripped over his own feet opening doors for me and as we were driving home through the snow I had to let him think I was a little worried. You should have seen him putting on his big, brave act. It was so adorable."

Jo chuckled to herself. She'd been right about that. She heard Blair shut a drawer and sensed her coming over to Jo's bed.

"I'd forgotten how good it feels to be worshiped by a member of the opposite sex." Blair was now standing over her wearing her robe.

"Glad you had a good time," was all Jo could say. Jo shouldn't feel so nervous just because Blair was standing close to her, she told herself. Blair was being so smug about her date. It had obviously been a success.

Then without warning, Blair's robe feel to the floor. Jo tried to turn away again but it was too late. Blair was naked. Jo let her eyes slide over and saw. Completely naked and was getting into bed with her. Jo couldn't help it. She knew it was wrong. She didn't even like Blair most of the time, but she found herself automatically reaching over for the other woman and kissing her. It was just because of the cold, Jo assured herself, as she laid unbidden kisses across Blair's face. She was just trying to get warm. But who was she kidding? Blair had gotten what she wanted, she thought ruefully. She really _could_ have anyone she wanted.

Jo broke away, out of breath. "Do you still want to?," she asked in a voice that hardly sounded like her own. Blair backed away and was quiet.

I knew it, Jo thought. It was all a game with her. Now that she's gotten what she wanted and I've made a fool of myself she's going to change her mind just like she does with all those morons she dates.

But Blair seemed embarrassed. "I don't know how." she almost whispered. "I mean, not exactly. Not with a woman." Jo had never seen Blair blush before. She normally would have made some snide remark about how sure Blair had seemed when she really didn't know anything, but right now she was incapable of saying anything.

Blair's soft voice broke the silence. "Teach me?"

So Jo did. All through that snowy night until the lights came on and they could hear the breakfast dishes rattling in the kitchen, Jo taught Blair everything there was to know.

* * *

Blair thought Jo would go right back to avoiding her after that night, but she was wrong. Jo acted the same around her all the next day, though Blair wanted to sing and dance and tell the world she was in love. But that night Jo was waiting for her in her bed with a mischievous grin on her face. "I thought I'd surprise you this time."

Blair didn't know if Jo had had any sexual experience, but she wasn't about to ruin the moment by asking. All she knew was that she'd never felt this way before. Even with Cliff, the only man she'd even loved, she'd been leery to get too close. It had even bothered her when he'd introduced her to people as his girlfriend. It had felt like he was trying to stake a claim on her, and Blair Warner belonged to no one. But with Jo it was like she could never get close enough.

Jo had Blair pinned down on Blair's bed after a particularly passionate exchange.

"You know, no one needs to know about this," Jo warned in between kisses.

"Of course they don't," Blair agreed breathlessly. "We wouldn't want to give them a heart attack. They think we hate each other. But for me.. for me.."

"Shut up Blair," Jo growled as she moved lower. Soon Blair forgot what she'd been about to say.

* * *

Jo moved through the next few days in a blissful trance. She'd never felt anything so good as when she was in bed with Blair. Actually coming out and getting to dress in more comfortable clothes and not feel obligated to herself to try to connect with the men who showed interest in her was freeing. Hanging out with others like herself had been comforting. But finally having sex with another woman was beyond description. The fact that it was Blair she was with was troubling, but she was more than willing so Jo pushed down any feelings of guilt that might've popped up from time to time. Like when Blair was giving her goofy looks across the dinner table, or calling her up on the shop's business phone when she was at work or asking to go out with her every night.

"Blair, I asked you twice to pass me the cole slaw. Are you all right?," Tootie asked at dinner one night.

Jo paused in telling the group about her day of job searching long enough to shoot Blair a dirty look.

Blair was gazing dreamily at Jo, not noticing that her elbow was almost resting in her plate of food. "I'm sorry. I was just listening to Jo talk. I think she'd be wonderful at anything she tries, don't you?"

"You feeling all right?," Natalie was always the first to discern anything out of the ordinary, and she'd certainly had a lot to speculate about in the past couple of months.

"Yeah, usually you two are better than watching Moonlighting," Tootie put in. "Without the.." she looked at Natalie and the two friends burst out laughing.

"Can you imagine .. Jo and Blair," Natalie sputtered. Jo turned bright red, but Blair didn't seem bothered having her and Jo compared to the dueling tv detectives.

"Girls," Beverly Ann admonished, shaking her head and glancing over at Andy, who was also bent over with laughter, though it wasn't clear he knew what was funny. Beverly Ann's version of Mrs. Garrett's "girls" catch phrase was never quite as effective as her sister's had been, but Tootie and Natalie quieted down.

After dinner, Blair helped Jo with the dishes. Jo had angrily requested her help so they could talk privately, and Blair was only too happy to oblige.

"Blair, you've got to cool it with how you've been acting around me. Don't you know everyone can see something's different between us?" Jo handed Blair a plate to dry.

"I thought I was good at hiding my emotions. I guess that's not true when I'm in love."

"Love? Blair, what?," Jo nearly dropped the glass she was holding. "We're just having fun. Forget all this love stuff."

Blair turned to face Jo. She looked so hurt, Jo had to turn away. "But I do love you. Don't you feel the same way about me?"

Jo sighed. "Jesus, Blair, you know I care about you. But we're just too different for what you're talking about. We can't even get along as friends. It's just we always had this certain chemistry. I didn't realize it was sexual until that night you got in bed with me. Can't we just keep doing that and forget everything else?"

Blair looked up and smiled bravely, but the pained look was still there. "Sure. Tonight, your bed or mine?"

It was wrong. It was wrong in the first place, but now especially because Blair loved her. Or said she did. Jo knew the fickle debutante could easily change her mind tomorrow. But it was like an addiction. Now that she'd had Blair, she couldn't stop until Blair herself put a stop to it.

* * *

**You may not agree with how I portray the characters. One thing I like about fanfic is how two people can be writing about the same characters, but they wind up seeming totally different. Jo is going to come around, though. It's just going to take her a little longer.**

**Chapter 6: Jo has a new job at the community center and unwanted, burgeoning feelings toward Blair. When Jo's insecurities about their social class differences cause her to blow up at Blair yet again, Blair may have finally had enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is based on and includes some events from the episodes Sweet Charity and The More the Marrier. I changed a lot of things for storyline purposes, though, so don't expect anything to be taken verbatim.**

* * *

Jo couldn't get Blair's words out of her head. "I do love you. Don't you feel the same way about me?" The words haunted her as she watched Blair spin around in the mirror after buying a new dress. When their eyes met across the room with such a powerful intensity that Jo had to look away. Of course she didn't love Blair. Sometimes she didn't even like her. The fact that the other girl had made such a declaration was a constant source of irritation. Jo didn't like that she was feeling herself slowly soften towards the young socialite. It was all Blair's fault for putting the idea in her head in the first place.

One night as they lay together in bed Jo felt an overwhelming sense of contentment she had never felt before. It reminded her of how safe and happy she felt as a small child in the Bronx as she lay in bed watching the cars outside her window make moving light patterns against her bedroom walls. Happy for no reason. It didn't have to make sense. For a few seconds, everything seemed right with the world. She looked over at Blair then and was surprised to see her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"What is it?" Jo asked.

Blair's voice was thick with emotion. "I just wish you could feel it too. I wish you could love me back."

Jo's heart thudded so loudly she was sure Blair could hear it. Blair hardly ever broke out of her nonchalant façade she showed the world.

"We both know you're going to wind up with some hot shot tycoon in a few years with a numeral behind his name and a pedigree as long as your arm." And probably forget all about me, she thought grimly.

* * *

Jo made a special effort to look nice the next morning because she had a job interview at the Hudson Valley Community Center. She had grabbed her helmet and was almost out the door when she was stopped by Blair.

"Since you put on your best plaid shirt and actually took the time to wash your hair today, don't you think it would be a shame if you showed up at your interview looking disheveled?," Blair asked in her lovable condescending way. "Why don't you use my Porsche to drive there? It might also help to make them think you aren't so desperate that you have no standards."

"Yeah, you're running out of places in Peekskill to apply," commented Natalie from the table where she was having breakfast and Tootie was preoccupied writing a letter to Jeff.

"That's true," Blair turned to the others, "I think the only job she hasn't tried for is a paper route."

Jo looked at Blair, who was now smiling at her lovingly. Why did she always have to make Jo feel like such a worm? No Polniaczek had any business driving a car like Blair's.

"I don't need your charity, Blair," Jo sneered. "Nat already offered to let me borrow her car."

"I did?", Natalie seemed surprised by her own generosity. She walked over to a hook by the door and retrieved her keys for Jo. "I don't know why you'd rather have the junk heap than a Porsche, but there you go."

"Thanks, Nat," As Jo slid on her jacket, she noticed Blair's crestfallen face as she turned and walked away.

"Don't thank her until you get there," laughed Tootie. "That thing has a habit of breaking down."

"Thanks anyway, Blair," Jo mumbled as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Jo was thinking again how ludicrous the idea of her and Blair together was as she sped down the highway in Natalie's beat up old Toyota. She tried to get the image of Blair's hurt face out of her mind. Blair's recent behavior toward Jo since they started their secret relationship was eerily reminiscent of the way Blair always got when she dated a guy she really liked.

It was rare, because Blair usually kept her dates at arm's length and enjoyed having the advantage of being the one fawned over and adored, but when Blair thought she was in love, like with that jerk Chad from senior year at Eastland, she was all too eager to please. She walked around in a constant state of apprehension if she thought she had done something wrong. It had been sickening to see Blair change herself so drastically then to accommodate a man, but even more so now that the object of Blair's affection was Jo herself. Not that Jo was doing anything to encourage that type of behavior. She was doing everything she could to keep her and Blair's worlds separate, the way it was supposed to be.

As Jo drove onto the street the community center was located on, Nat's car sputtered and ground to a stop. It wasn't an ideal neighborhood to get stranded in. Jo looked around at the sagging clapboard houses and graffiti covered buildings. It wasn't unlike her own neighborhood back in the Bronx. As she walked the two blocks to the community center, she witnessed a thin man in rags digging out of a dumpster. He fished out an aluminum Coke can and put it in the wire basket of his bicycle. At least he had a coat, threadbare though it may have been. A dirty little boy she passed clinging to his mother's hand had nothing to protect him against the cold, unforgiving November wind.

Jo pushed open the door to the run down brick building that served as the community center. She had a little time before her interview, so she'd decided to find a payphone to see about getting someone to drive her home when the time came. Preferably not Blair. As meek as she might be around Jo now, there was no way Blair would pass up the opportunity to gloat about how Jo had gotten what she deserved for letting her pride stand in the way of borrowing the better car.

The center's only payphone was already in use by a tall, skinny guy with unruly brown hair. Jo stood behind him and patiently waited for him to finish his conversation. He seemed to be in a heated argument with someone regarding the center's business finances.

"Do you mind?," the man asked Jo. "This is a private conversation and it might take a while."

Jo was taken aback by the man's unnecessary attitude. "I just needed to make a quick call to my friends," she explained. "The car I borrowed broke down and -."

"I don't care what your boss says, that check was in the mail!" he yelled into the phone receiver.

"Listen, is there someone in charge I could talk to?," Jo tried to regain the man's attention.

He grinned. "You're looking at him."

* * *

"He's the grumpiest, most argumentative, bad-tempered person I ever met. He's got a chip on his shoulder a mile wide." Jo fumed as she and Blair drove to pick up Nat's car. Just Jo's luck, Blair had been the only one home and available to help.

"Sounds horrible," Blair rolled her eyes. "However do you deal with someone like that? Why did you take the job if you can't stand him?"

"Why else? I need the money. Some of us have to work for a living, you know."

"Don't remind me," Blair said disdainfully, surveying the poverty-stricken neighborhood through the windshield.

Blair parked her car behind Natalie's broken down one on the side of the street. She stared wide-eyed at her surroundings as Jo got out her toolbox and lifted the hood.

While Jo was busy with the car, a man staggered over to Blair. Jo could smell the liquor on his breath even from where she was crouched over the engine.

"Ma'am, you wouldn't happen to be able to spare a $20 for a loaf of bread?," he slurred, his eyes drifting around as he spoke.

"You poor thing," Blair sympathized. "I can do better than that." She was just reaching into her purse to pull out her checkbook when Jo grabbed her arm.

"Don't give him anything," she hissed. "He's thirsty, not hungry, if you catch my drift. We'll buy him some bread when we're done here. Now come help me with the car and don't talk to anybody."

By the time they got the engine to start, Blair was covered in grease. A large black vertical stripe decorated the front of her dress. They went into the community center so Blair could use the restroom and clean up.

"I don't want to hear any more excuses, Todd, I want that car cleaned now!," Casey, the center's manager, was yelling at a boy of about twelve. Jo started having second thoughts about accepting the job offer. Maybe Blair was right. She needed money, but not that badly. Jo wasn't exactly easy to get along with herself, but to have to work under someone who could be so cruel even to children ...

"Uh, excuse me, Casey? I need to have a word with you," Jo walked up to the angry man. The boy took advantage of the opportunity and quickly darted out of sight. "First of all, I don't think it's fair that you use these poor kids to do things you should be doing yourself," Jo was getting braver by the minute. "I don't know if I can work with such a jerk in a place like this."

"You don't?," Casey sneered. "That 'poor kid' got my car dirty throwing dirt clods with a buddy of his. I think it's only fair he has to wash it."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Blair chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom. "We need to get out of here, Jo. The facilities here leave a lot to be desired. The soap was moving! I don't know how people live like this."

"Hey, I recognize you from the society column," Casey said, looking at Blair. "No wonder your friend here thinks she's too good to work at a community shelter if she's keeping company with royalty like Blair Warner."

"Leave my friend out of it, and forget what I said. I'll see you tomorrow." Jo's instinct to defend Blair was weirdly mixed with a need to prove she wasn't like her.

* * *

Jo worked hard all week. Her tyrant boss had her doing a lot of menial work like mopping floors and stacking chairs. Jo grumbled, but did as she was told. It had been too long since she'd had a paycheck for her to complain. She hated having to borrow money on the sly from Nat and Tootie. But on the day she was to receive her pay, she was told the center was low on funds and couldn't afford to distribute checks this week.

Jo trooped somberly to work Monday morning. It was hard to work up enthusiasm for a job that you had no idea when you would finally get paid for. At least she'd been able to keep the news from Blair. The rich snob already gave Jo a hard time about not making much money. There's no telling what she would say about working for nothing.

"Cheer up, Jo. Our worries are over," Casey was sitting at a table paying bills and seemed to be in an uncharacteristically good mood. "Some big corporation decided to buy us out. Now we can just focus on the work and not worry about where the money's coming from."

"That's great!," Jo immediately brightened. "I can finally pay back my friends." Then Jo began to get a sinking feeling. Surely she was just being paranoid, but she had to ask. "So who is this Santa Claus anyway?," she questioned warily.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" Blair's sudden presence from one of the hallways that lead to the meeting rooms confirmed Jo's suspicions.

So it was true. "Blair? How the hell do you even know anything about this?" Jo made no attempt to hide her displeasure at the turn of events.

"Tootie told me how you've been having to borrow money because of a little problem at work. I just wanted to help." Blair looked around the colorless room. "I've already got a lot of ideas for some improvements around here. Besides, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to become your boss."

Jo flashed back to a memory of Blair opening her purse for the drunk on the street when they came to rescue the broken down car. "You poor thing" she'd said. How was this any different? Didn't Blair already know she was above Jo? Why did she have to do everything in her power to make her feel even lower than she already was?

Jo grabbed Blair by the arm and pulled her into one of the empty rooms.

"What are you so mad about?" Blair seemed totally unphased by Jo's fury.

"You just can't resist sticking your nose in my business, can you? You just love proving how superior you are."

"Would you rather I just called off the deal and let the center be shut down?" Blair said pleasantly. She knew very well Jo wasn't going to suggest that.

"You can do all the good deeds you want. Just leave me out of it. I don't need your charity," It was the same thing she'd said when Blair had offered her the use of her car. It had felt like Blair was thumbing her nose at her by bringing up their class differences, and this was even worse. She felt herself getting angrier by the second. "And you can quit treating me like one of your boyfriends too. I'm not anything to you. We wouldn't be anything at all if you hadn't practically forced yourself on me." Jo was too fired up to think about lowering her voice.

Blair's face fell. Jo had finally gotten to her. "I'll just stay out of your way then," she said quietly.

"You do that," Jo said nastily.

Casey appeared at the door. "Girls, I hate to interrupt but I have a group meeting here in five minutes."

"We're done here. I think we understand each other," Jo gave Blair a withering look as she exited the room.

* * *

It didn't take Jo long to feel remorseful for the way she'd acted. Sure, Blair was always throwing her money around. Being from one of the country's wealthiest families was one of the many reasons Blair felt she was better than anyone else, especially Jo. Jo didn't mind Blair's conceited remarks about how she was prettier than her, or that she didn't have any fashion sense. Those things didn't matter to Jo. But some of Blair's insults about Jo being low-class hurt, no matter how much she tried to pretend otherwise. But buying the community center was for a good cause, and Jo should have kept quiet, no matter her personal feelings about the matter.

She couldn't apologize, though, because Blair wasn't speaking to her. It was just as well. Blair would just make one of her snotty remarks, and Jo would lose her temper again. She glanced over at Blair. She was only sitting at the other end of the couch from her leafing through a Vogue magazine, but she might as well be a million miles away. In spite of herself, Jo felt a stirring in her heart. She missed Blair, no matter how much she might drive her crazy. She opened her mouth to say something when Tootie and a young man came in the front door.

"Thanks for walking me home, Matt," they heard Tootie say shyly.

"No problem. I've been meaning to ask you. Do you have a date for the winter carnival yet?"

"No, my boyfriend lives too far away and couldn't make it." Tootie looked away.

"Oh well," said Matt, getting the message, "Tell him he's a lucky man."

Blair sprung to life as soon as Matt left. "Why did you do that, Tootie? Jeff isn't going to be here this weekend, is he?"

"No, but we're, well," Tootie paused and giggled the last word, "involved."

"Well, there's involved," Blair fluttered her eyelashes, trying to imitate Tootie's inflection on the word, "and _involved_. Take it from me, you aren't doing yourself any favors sitting around being a doormat for someone who doesn't appreciate you."

Jo looked up at Blair.

"What makes you think Jeff doesn't appreciate me? And anyway, I'm not like you, Blair. I can't date more than one man at a time." Poor Tootie had been so wrapped up with school and work and mooning over Jeff that she had fallen down on her former super snooping duties. Blair hadn't gone out on a date in at least a month.

"Isn't this winter carnival important to you? And Jeff doesn't care enough to show up, does he?" Blair put her arm around the younger girl and steered her out of the room. "I think it's time we both started standing up for ourselves."

Jo shrugged as the girls left the room together. If Blair was regaining some of her lost self-confidence, it was fine with her. Although Blair had a tendency to take her confidence to a whole other level so that it came across as vanity. Jo would take that over having Blair trail after her all the time like some sad whipped puppy, trying everything in her power to make her love her. It wasn't going to work.

* * *

Jo arrived home late the next Friday. Casey had taken the day off early, leaving her in charge of the place until it closed. She felt better about her financial situation, having finally gotten paid that day. It hadn't been much, but it was enough for her to fill her bike's tank with gas and pay back Natalie and Tootie for their numerous loans over the past couple of months she'd been unemployed.

"Where is everybody?," Having come in the back door, she found only Beverly Ann, standing at the counter making a sandwich.

"Tootie's at the winter carnival with her new boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was tonight." It seemed like years since Jo had been to the winter carnival.

"Snake came in on his truck for Natalie and we all finally got to meet him. Seems like a very nice young man."

"Really. That's good. I always wondered what he was like," Jo paused and asked casually. "And Blair?"

"She asked your boss ... What's his name? Casey, to go to an alumni dinner with her to try to collect donations for the center."

"What?," Jo dropped her false unconcerned tone. "Are you sure you have that right? Why would she voluntarily go out with that creep?"

"Oh, she seemed to have the same opinion of him as you do, but confidentially," Beverly Ann smiled knowingly, "I think she likes him."

"That'll be the day," Jo groused. Not even Blair was dumb enough to fall for that jerk. He was impossible to be around, always complaining and snapping at people. Besides that, he didn't have the kind of money Blair was used to. Back when Blair dated, which she didn't now, Jo reminded herself, she wouldn't have been caught dead with someone who didn't even make six figures. Jo waited up with Beverly Ann for the girls to get home. She had nothing better to do.

Tootie was first. It was obvious before she said anything that she hadn't had a good time. "Jeff turned up at the carnival to surprise me," she explained. "He went crazy when he saw Matt there with me."

"I guess you'll learn not to listen to Blair," Jo couldn't resist saying.

Natalie got in just before midnight. Beverly Ann was putting on hot chocolate when they heard their friend's low falsetto voice singing as she sauntered into the room. "Don't ask me how it went," she said as she dramatically draped herself across the threshold of the doorway. Natalie's good mood seemed to raise everyone's spirits a little.

"I take it you and Snake got along fine," Beverly Ann put the coffee cups on the table. "Now we just need to hear from Blair. If her date went well, I guess we can call the evening a moderate success."

"Who said anything about a date?," Jo asked. "I thought they were trying to raise money."

"You never can tell what might happen, can you? In between all that fundraising."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Please, spare us from having to picture it. I'm not sure who I feel sorry for more. Her or him."

"Feel sorry for who?," They were the first words Blair had spoken directly to her since their argument.

"Hey, Blair, we didn't hear you come in," Natalie said cheerfully. "Jo was just saying how she felt sorry for you for having to put up with her boss all night." Natalie tactfully left out the part about Jo feeling sorry for Casey too.

"Oh, it wasn't so bad," Blair's movements in her silver sparkly dress were almost hypnotic to Jo as she walked over to the counter to retrieve a leftover sandwich. "Casey has a certain charm one wouldn't expect to find in someone so ill-bred."

"Well, that's wonderful," said Beverly Ann, standing. "But now that all you girls are home safe I think I'll be going to bed."

"Me too," Tootie said. "I'm ready to forget today ever happened."

"C'mon, don't feel bad, Tootie. I'll help you get Jeff back," Natalie reassured her.

As the room emptied out, Jo stopped Blair. "I've been meaning to talk to you," she looked at the floor and studied the pattern in the linoleum. "Look, I'm not good at these things."

Blair waited for her to go on. Jo obviously wasn't going to get out of this one so easy.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Jo said quietly, looking down at the floor. "I'm even glad you bought the community center."

She half expected Blair to laugh in her face, or at least make one of her patronizing witticisms about how she knew Jo would come to her senses and see things her way. But Blair just looked at Jo seriously for a moment. Finally, she looked her right in the eyes and said, "Just forget it. And I mean, just forget the whole thing." Jo knew she wasn't just talking about their argument. And then, for the first time in months, Blair was the one to walk away.

* * *

**Ok, I hope I didn't lose any readers with this one. I'm not going to feature Casey much. He's just a pawn to make Jo jealous. I tried to apply the suggestions I got in the comments. So leave me more if you've got any. Or just let me know if you read it even if you've got nothing to say. The chapters are getting progressively harder to write, so I might take a while with the next one. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
